The Grim Future
Arrivals Makaze Kantoku sighed as he slammed the panel shut on the ISE. Well that deals with those bugs. Hmm now what to do? He thought to himself as he washed his hands in the sink. Suddenly A hand landed on his shoulder and a voice laughed as he jumped away. As Makaze looked he recognized this man as his "brother" Kaminoshi "Kami what the hell, I told you don't mess with me when I'm busy!" He growled at the still laughing man. "Oh calm down Makaze your always so uptight." Kaminoshi replied in a quite lazy manner. "Anyway the meeting is starting in twenty minutes so you're lucky I decided to pay this vist with a reminder." He sighed at the man. Kaminoshi was quite tired today and really wasn't feeling up to giving doomsday information but he had been putting it off for a month now and was quite ready to just tell them and be done with it. "Be there Makaze." He called before disappearing. Makaze just sighed before continuing to wash the oil off of his hands and face. Kami what is so damn urgent? He thought to himself as he stepped into the elevator and pressed a small button with an icon of a table. Time to find out what the fuck he needs He thought as the elevator lurched to a stop and the doors opened. Meeting "Well LOOOOK WHO MADEEEEE IT." Genei spoke out. He was stroking a puppy and sitting on a floating beanbag chair and laughing as Makaze entered the room. "It's about damn time too." Another voice called out. This one came from a purple haired man who was sitting next to Genei. "Yo Asuna, can we start now?" a third voice called. This belonged to a a blue eyed man with a blue rose in his hand. "For the last time my name is KAMINOSHI NOT ASUNA RYŪZA!" Kaminoshi yelled back. "So looks like a fun party." Makaze smirked. "Sit down and shut the fuck up." Kaminoshi replied sourly. "I really just want to get this over with." He sighed as he looked over those gather in this room. "So we have the mad scientist, the two dragons, and the illusionist. Well not what I originally pictured but again looks are deceiving. Anyway regardless of that I called you all here for one very special reason ten years from now this very day the earth will be completely void of human life, all except for this one island. Now I simply must tell you all that you need to watch yourselves and make sure to be here before whatever happens, happens. I really don't feel like accounting for that many souls so you better stop this." He stared at them all before Genei interrupted. "UMMM SO mr. KAMInosHI why not do it yourself, you lazy fuck." He sneered before he was pinned to the wall by Kaminoshi."Because I am raising my children and have better things to do than stop this idiotic apocalypse of yours." He yelled at the illusionist. "So you're saying that we basically have no idea what is to come and that we just need to stop it?" Makaze sighed. Kaminoshi nodded and replied. "I have around a billion dimensions to manage. If one destroys itself it just does, thats the natural order of things. However Iv'e grown quite attached to you guys so I'm actually giving you a warning." Makaze nodded and then asked around the table. "So lets introduce ourselves, I'll start. My name is Makaze Kantoku, Ryūseikage and leader of the Kantoku Clan. I am also a mechanical genius." He then looked to Kaminoshi. "You serious Makaze?" Kaminoshi asked in a questioning tone. When all he got was a small smile he simply sighed and spoke up. "Ok so my name is Kaminoshi, I'm the god of death. I can also cook and you all are trying my patience." As he finished he placed his hand on the desk shattering it into wooden splinters. The rest of the people in the room jumped back and began to stand. The purple haired man then decided to speak up. "Hi I'm Korai Sosen, ancestor of dragons. I'm here by force because apparently Kaminoshi though I shouldn't die just yet but instead work here. So I'm basically a zombie dragon or something." He spoke in a dry tone before leaning against the window. "Umm I guess I'm up then." The man with the blue rose coughed. "I'm Ryūza the dragon god, I'm the one who killed that guy." He spoke as he offhandedly pointed to Korai. "OH FUCK YOU RYŪZA I ALMOST WON!" Korai screamed back. "Yeah sure you keep thinking that." He replied. "Anyway I also cultivate plants, especially blue roses." He finished before smiling at the room. In the corner Genei sat stroking a moose carcass. "So you want the treasure do ye? Well I be Genei an you best pay me all your socks for answers." He spoke in a pirate voice before proceeding to devour the carcass. "So what exactly do you propose we do Kami?" Makaze questioned him. He was quite worried as his brother was a god and was probably not lying about this. "Well it's quite simple Makaze." Kaminoshi replied. "I assembled a group for this exact purpose. Your first task is to unite all of the continents." He spoke in a calm but authoritative voice.